Hurricanefur's Gift
by epicmuffins
Summary: before her birth, Hurricanefur gets a curse from a tom named Foxstar. This curse has been passed down in her clan since it's creation. Cats from other clans, and even in her own clan reject her. Will she be able to use her power for the good of her clan? And will her clanmates accept her?
1. The Curse of Storm?

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: Hey guys! This is my first official fan fiction, so please go easy on me. Also, If I spell something wrong I'm sorry (Thank God that computers fix that for me…. I'd be dead without it). Grammar, same thing. **

**Hurricanefur: HURRY UP ALREADY THEY WANNA READ THIS**

**Muffiny: WITHOUT ME YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE SHUT UP! Anyways….I don't own Warriors. That belongs to the Erin Hunters. The story, characters, and StormClan are mine. The other Clans belong to my friends. ENJOY!**

The Curse of Storm?

A small, gray she kit sat in the center of a clearing. Her eyes were blue, and she was looking around in curiosity. Other forms were starting to appear, forms of cats of all sizes with all colors of fur. They could have been normal, except for the wisdom glowing in their eyes, and the stars in their fur. Some of the cats were transparent, long forgotten by the living. These new cats looked down at the small kit, whose eyes glittered with interest. A tom with red fur, like a foxes, padded forward to the kit. The tip of his tail was white, then black, then red again. His amber eyes looked pained, as if he was feeling sympathy for the kit before him.

"Who are you?" the kit asked, looking up at the tall cat. The tom chuckled and bent his head to look at the kit.

"I am Foxstar, the former leader of the clan you are about to join, StormClan. But I was different than most clan leaders. I had a special power." His eyes flashed with sympathy, but only for a heartbeat. "One that I will pass down to you, if you are willing to accept it."

The kit looked into Foxstar's eyes. "Why wouldn't I want it? I could help my friends and family with it!" she purred.

Foxstar nodded. "I understand." He looked up at the stars, and began the ceremony as if he had known the words his whole life. "I, Foxstar, former bearer of the Curse of Storm, pass this power down to this kit." His gaze shifted to the kit in front of him. "She has accepted this fate, and Storm approves of my choice." Foxstar bent his head and touched noses with the kit. The tip of her tail turned the same pattern as Foxstar's tail. "Run with the stars, young one." The kit slowly disappeared, her eyes the last to leave, staying there for only a heartbeat.

**MEANWHILE BLAHBLAH BLAH BLAHBLAH**

"Longfur! You have two beautiful kits!" A black and white she cat purred, watching the two newborns. She padded to the entrance of the den, yowling to the clan. "One tom and one she kit!" the clan cheered in relief and happiness. After the long and grueling wait, they had kept a clanmate and had two new ones. One tom came rushing to the den, his green eyes glittering with happiness and relief. He had dark gray fur with a few white spots sprinkled on his pelt. "Can I see them?" He asked. The she cat purred, closing her amber eyes. "You're the father! Do you think I'd say no, Lightningstrike?" she stepped to the side and let the tom slip into the den. "Thanks, Shadowsplash," Lightningstrike meowed, rushing into the den. He purred when he saw his mate and kits. He laid down behind Longfur, (a/n too lazy to put in actual story, shes a black she cat with silver eyes and white paws) wrapping his tail around hers. "They're beautiful, it definitely comes from you." Longfur purred and watched her kits, her eyes widening when she looked at the tail of the she kit. "Lightningstrike….her tail," She whispered. Longfur looked over and his eyes widened as well. "She….has the Curse of Storm…." Lightningstrike meowed. He jumped up and yowled "YES! BEST KIT EVER!" Longfur sweatdropped (a/n you were expecting a different reaction weren't you?). "We still have to name them…" Lightningstrike looked at the tom. He had dark gray fur with a few black spots. "How about Scratchkit?" he asked. Longfur thought about it, and nodded. She looked at the she kit. "Let's name this one….Hurricanekit."

**Muffiny: BAM FIRST CHAPTER DONE! I know it was short, But I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I'll update as soon as I can and since school's almost out…(evil grin)**

**Hurricanefur: Anyways…...thanks for reading the chapter, Muffiny's too busy thinking about muffins or something**

**Muffiny: Anime, Hurricanefur…. NEXT CHAPTER COMING….WHEN I'M NOT LAZY (that might be a while…)**


	2. Breaking the news

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: I'M BACK! Hope you liked the first chapter. 3 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! **

**Hurricanefur: No one cares about your ACTUAL life Muffiny**

**Muffiny: *emo corner***

**Hurricanefur: Anyways…...Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters. The characters and clans are Muffiny's. **

**Muffiny and Hurricanefur: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Breaking the news

Lightningstrike paused outside the opening of a cave. The whole camp was a cave, and they used the chambers as their dens. There was only one entrance; it was also the only light source in the whole camp. The crescent moon shot down, lighting the cave with a soft, silver glow.

Lightningstrike took a deep breath and called out to his leader. "Snowstar?" He asked softly.

"Come in," came a voice from inside the stone chamber. Lightningstrike padded inside, looking at a small, pure white she cat. Her eyes were a strange golden color. She had a small paws, and looked delicate. "Lightningstrike," She purred. "How is Longfur? And the kits?"

"They're all fine. They're sleeping." the warrior replied. "Actually, I came to talk to you about one of the kits." Snowstar sat up, yawning.

"Is there something wrong with them?" she asked with concern. She always cared about kits, they were the most energetic part of the clan.

"I don't know if I could say that. It's the she kit, Hurricanekit. She… she has the Curse of Storm." Lightningstrike explained. Snowstar sighed.

"I knew that it would come soon. I must tell the clan about this." The clans leader looked at the tom, and father, in front of her. "Lightningstrike, this will also ruin your reputation as well. You are the deputy," Snowstar meowed.

Lightningstrike sat up proudly. "There is nothing wrong with my daughter. She shares a power that the clans creator once had to bear. I have nothing but pride for her." Snowstar nodded, feeling the same way that her deputy did.

Snowstar stood up and left the den, calling the clan together. "Let all cats able to recognize the curse join under the stars." She called. At their leader's call, the cats of the clan gathered. Snowstar waited until all of her warriors gathered, standing next to her deputy, who had slipped out of the den after her.

"As you already know, we have two new cats in StormClan. Their names are Scratchkit and Hurricanekit." The clan cheered at the news. After a while, the leader raised her tail for silence. "The reason I have gathered you here is Hurricanekit. She now bears the Curse of Storm." murmuring broke out among the clan. "The poor kit" echoed around the cave multiple times. "The Curse of Storm has been passed down from generation to generation. This means that she will have a high status among the clan as soon as she becomes a warrior."

"And what about the other clans? What will we tell them?" a warrior called out.

"There is no need to tell the other clans, other than the news of two new kits in our clan. We will not tell the other clans about the Curse until Hurricanekit is an apprentice." The leader meowed. Many cats nodded in agreement. "That is all." Snowstar padded back to her den, and Lightningstrike headed to the nursery.

Hurricanekit and Scratchkit were sleeping peacefully. Longfur looked up when Lightningstrike padded in. "What did Snowstar say?"

"She said that for now, we will only tell the other clans that two new kits have been born. When Hurricanekit is an apprentice, they will tell everyone that she has the Curse of Storm."

Longfur nodded, and laid her head down. _Foxstar...I hope you knew what you were doing when you gave the curse to Hurricanekit…_ With that final thought, Longfur fell asleep.


	3. Suddenly, apprentices, everywhere

**AUTHORS NOTE…..AGAIN**

**Muffiny: Hey guys! It's the weekend and I'm home alone so I'm writing a lot of chapters right now**

**Snowstar: Is that a bad thing?**

**Muffiny: Social life: yes Story wise: no**

**Hurricanefur: You don't have a social life**

**Muffiny: …..Yeah I really don't… Same thing, I don't own Warriors, story and characters are mine. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Oh, and I'm too lazy to write about kithood so Imma time skip to the day that Scratchkit and Hurricanekit become warriors. I'll try to make this chapter longer, they look longer on Google docs than on fanfiction…..**

Suddenly, apprentices, everywhere

Hurricanekit woke up at midnight, her mother gently shaking her with her paw. "Hurricanekit, Scratchkit, come on! You can't be late for your apprentice ceremony!" Hurricanekit opened up her eyes. In the time since she was born, she had grown a lot. She had learned about the hate that some clans might feel about her, since she had the Curse of Storm. Her mother and father always called it her 'gift'.

Her mother saw that she was awake and licked her head, in between the ears. Hurricanekit ducked away, but was caught again with her mother's tail. "You need to look nice for your ceremony," Longfur purred. She licked her kits fur until it gleamed in the moonlight, turning her pale gray fur silver. The black and white tip of her tail was smooth and shiney, the white part gleaming and the black part shining.

Hurricanekit stood up, watching her brother wake up slowly. Before he was fully awake, Longfur gave him the same treatment before his gray and black fur gleamed as well. Longfur stepped back, approving in her work on the kits. "I'm proud of both of you, you know that?" She purred. Lightningstrike stuck his head through the entrance to the nursery. "Snowstar is about to call the meeting," he meowed. Longfur nodded and padded outside the den, her kits following. _Finally! I'm going to be an apprentice! Who will my mentor be?_

As Snowstar saw the two kits, she called the clan together. Once the clan had gathered, she began.

"Today, two kits are becoming apprentices. They have waited six moons, and learned about the clan and the warrior code. Today they will begin their training as warriors of StormClan." She looked down at the two kits. "Scratchkit, come forward."

Scratchkit stood up, and padded towards his leader. "From this day forward, until he has become a warrior, this cat (A/N wow….cat isn't a word according to Google Docs…) shall be known as Scratchpaw. Fallenblade," Snowstar called out into the crowd. A she cat with silver paws and black fur stepped forward. Her eyes were a deep red. "You had a great mentor in Lightningstrike. I trust you to pass on all you learned to Scratchpaw."

Fallenblade nodded and touched noses with her new apprentice. Then they stepped back into the crowd of cats, towards the front. "Hurricanekit," The leader called. Hurricanekit padded towards her leader. "From this day forward, until she has become a warrior, will be known as Hurricanepaw. As the cat who must bear the Curse of Storm, you will have a high status in the clan when you become a warrior. For this reason, I will be your mentor." No cat was surprised. Usually, a senior warrior trained the cat with the Curse, but Hurricanepaw was also the daughter of the deputy. Snowstar and Hurricanepaw touched noses, and the clan started cheering.

"Scratchpaw! Hurricanepaw! Scratchpaw! Hurricanepaw!" they yowled. The clan padded up to the new apprentices, giving them congratulations. Most of the cats went to Scratchpaw, then back to their duties. Hurricanepaw was used to this. Even though they were clanmates, many cats still didn't trust her because of the Curse. Some cats came up to her though, the others believed that it was an honor to have the Curse since it came from the first leader.

An apprentice, named Sandpaw, came up to Hurricanepaw. She was a cat with a pale ginger pelt, and blazing green eyes. She had a twin sister, Smallpaw, but Smallpaw was one of the cats that hated her. "Hurricanepaw! Come on, I already have a nest ready for you!" she meowed. Snowstar came up behind the apprentices.

"Come on Hurricanepaw, I want to start your training as soon as possible. Hurricanepaw nodded looked at Sandpaw.

"Show me when I get back, okay?" Sandpaw nodded and ran to the apprentice's den. Hurricanepaw raced to the entrance of the camp, reaching it in a second. Snowstar followed, leading the way out of the camp.

When they reached the outside, Hurricanepaw sped around at her fastest speed. That's what the Curse of Storm was. It gave any cat the power to go as fast as the speed of winds in a hurricane. Hurricanepaw didn't understand why people hated her for this, it was just speed. She stopped after a minute and looked at Snowstar.

Snowstar stood and stretched. "Let's begin your training."

**Muffiny: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Thanks Flight of a Dove for your review, I promise I'll try to survive. **

**Hurricanefur: Two chapters in a day…..You really don't have a social life…..**

**Muffiny: Yeah I already know that…..PEOPLE ARE HARD OKAY? Anyways…..Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Training begins

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: Still home alone….listening to Pierce the Veil…...just had strawberries…..**

**Hurricanefur: I don't care about your life get on with the story already**

**Muffiny: fine…..as always I don't own Warriors…..I wish I did…..TO THE STORY**

Training begins

Hurricanepaw watched her mentor. They were a quarter moon into her training, and they were practicing battle moves. This was their first lesson in battle. "You have an advantage in battle, Hurricanepaw. Speed is better than strength in many ways." Snowstar meowed.

"Is that why cats hate me? Because I'm fast?" her mentor nodded.

"I want to make sure that you use that ability to your advantadge. You are already used to your power, so this should be easy." Snowstar suddenly attacked her apprentice, or where her apprentice _was._ Hurricanepaw was now standing behind her mentor, ready for another attack. Snowstar turned around. She purred at the sight of her apprentice.

"You have good control over your power." Hurricanepaw purred at the praise. "You need to learn some battle techniques, so come over here." Hurricanepaw padded over to her mentor.

Snowstar showed her some techniques and Hurricanepaw copied them, having to start over to perfect them a few times. Snowstar nodded with approval. "Let's go back to camp. When we get there, you can have a piece of fresh kill," Hurricanepaw nodded and padded back to camp with her mentor and leader. They leapt down into camp and Hurricanepaw raced towards the fresh kill pile.

Scratchpaw watched as his sister raced to the fresh kill pile like a blur. She picked out a mouse and padded over to where the apprentices ate. "Hey, Scratchpaw, aren't you gonna eat something?" Hurricanepaw asked.

"I didn't catch anything, so Fallenblade isn't letting me eat anything." Scratchpaw meowed. He looked at her mouse, and his stomach growled softly.

"Let all cats old enough to recognize the curse join under the stars!" a voice called. Hurricanepaw quickly ate the rest of her mouse and went over to gather with the rest of the clan. Snowstar sat on top of a boulder in the camp, waiting for the cats to gather. Once all the cats had gathered, Snowstar began.

"As you all know, the Gathering is tonight. This is the Gathering where we will share the news of the Curse of Storm." The cats nodded in agreement. "The cats that will go with me will be Fallenblade, Scratchpaw, Smallpaw, Hurricanepaw, Lightningstrike, Sandpaw, Longfur, Shadowsplash, Thunderstrike, and Cloudfall." The cats named went over to the entrance, the leader following. Snowstar looked at Hurricanepaw.

"Don't rush ahead," She meowed simply before speeding off, the cats rushing after her.

**Muffiny: Third Chapter today! Yeah I have no social life….but I was talking to someone on skype when I was writing this…..is that social?**

**Hurricanefur: I don't care**

**Muffiny: *Shoves Hurricanefur in the sink* Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Hurricanefur: I hate you, Muffiny**

**Muffiny: Thank you!**


	5. The news spreads

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was (and still am) at my friends house after her basketball game. Bright side: I GOT ON A SKYPE CALL WITH YOUTUBERS! For part of the time they were even livestreaming!**

**Koppo: MY VOICE SOUNDED TERRIBLE**

**Muffiny: Koppo is the friend, she's watching me as I write this *creepy* also, if you know the YouTuber Ryouseiken, then we are reading a fanfiction with him and GB (Gamerbomb)**

**Hurricanefur: Get on with the story already**

**Snowstar: Muffiny doesn't own warriors, the clans and characters are her's and her friends, and the story is hers.**

The news spreads

Snowstar led the way to River's Peak, her cats trailing behind her. Hurricanepaw had no problem keeping up with her fast leader. Scratchpaw, on the other paw, was lagging behind. Hurricanepaw stayed with her brother, watching as he struggled. Sandpaw flashed the two siblings a look, giving Scratchpaw a look of pity. When they reached River's Peak, Snowstar stopped and faced her clan.

"Don't tell anyone about Hurricanepaw, most of them will find out on their own." Her clan nodded, and she led the way down the slope to River's Peak.

River's Peak was the most beautiful place that Hurricanepaw had ever seen. She thought that the place looked familiar, but she didn't remember where she had seen it before. A huge boulder was sticking out of the earth, a few cats talking near it. Snowstar padded to join them. They were right next to a glittering river.

A white she cat with a black paw came up to Hurricanepaw. Her blue eyes looked as if they were blind. "Hi! I'm Featherpaw of LightningClan, who are you?" Featherpaw asked. "Hurricanepaw of StormClan." She meowed to the strange cat. Featherpaw nodded.

"The name fits a cat of StormClan," Featherpaw meowed, flicking her tail. Featherpaw turned her head to look at Scratchpaw, who was sitting next to his sister. "Who are you?" the she cat asked.

"I'm Scratchpaw of StormClan, Hurricanepaw's brother." He replied. Featherpaw nodded. "Do you like StormClan?" she asked.

"That's a strange question, why wouldn't we?" Scratchpaw meowed. Hurricanepaw stayed silent. She liked her clan and all, it's just that she wanted to be treated like a normal cat by them. She hated that a lot of cats in her clan acted like she didn't exist.

"Do you like LightningClan?" Hurricanepaw asked. "Yes! It's the best clan! No offence," Featherpaw meowed. Hurricanepaw shook her head. "None taken. Every cat thinks that their clan is the best," she meowed smartly.

"How long have you two been in training?" Featherpaw meowed. "I've been in it for a quarter moon." Scratchpaw and Hurricanepaw looked at each other. _This cat talks a lot… _Hurricanepaw thought. "It's the same for us."

"Let all cats gather below the Rock of Stars!" a cat called out. All cats turned to face the large boulder, looking up at the four leader of the clans. Snowstar sat proudly on the rock, the moonlight turning her fur silver. Strikestar, the leader of LightningClan, sat next to her. His gray fur turned silver, his black spots turned gray. His green eyes blazed like a fire. Leafstar, the leader of CloudClan, her silver and gray fur dancing in the wind. Her amber eyes glowed as she looked down at the cats. Windstar, the leader of TornadoClan, stood up on the rock. His black and white fur groomed so that it shined. His brown eyes were set as he called the cats together.

"I will start the gathering with the news of TornadoClan," He meowed, his deep voice echoing. His news stated of a new medicine cat apprentice, and a dead elder. The next cat to go was Leafstar. She shared news of a new warrior. Strikestar shared the news of Featherpaw's apprenticeship, and of a warrior becoming an elder. Snowstar was the last to go.

"We have two new apprentices, Scratchpaw under the training of Fallenblade, and Hurricanepaw under my own training." The other cats muttered a little at this, a clan leader rarely took an apprentice. "Six moons ago, I told you of the birth of two kits. I didn't share one thing about one of the kits, Hurricanekit." Snowstar continued. "She has the Curse of Storm. As the deputy's daughter and the cat who must bear the curse, I have taken her as my apprentice." She finished. Featherpaw looked confused, and looked at Hurricanepaw. "Curse of Storm? What's that?" she asked. A warrior of LightningClan came up to Hurricanepaw and growled. "Featherpaw, stay away from this piece of scum. She's dangerous." He growled. "StarClan gave me the Curse because they knew that I could control it. You trusted Foxstar, so why not trust his decision of the cat he passed it onto?" Hurricanepaw asked, her blue eyes blazing. The tom blinked at looked at Featherpaw. "Come on, the clan is leaving." He turned around and left the three apprentices. "See you later, Hurricanepaw!" Featherpaw meowed, nodding to Scratchpaw. She ran after the warrior. Snowstar padded up to Hurricanepaw. "Come, we need to get back to the clan." Hurricanepaw nodded and padded back to her mentor.

**Muffiny: Done! Koppo was stalking me when I was writing this though, it scared me. You have a really good laptop, Koppo!**

**Hurricanefur: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Muffiny: I'll try to update sooner, as soon as I get home if I can. BAIIIII**


	6. Do they really hate me?

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: two more days, two more days, two more days, two more days**

**Hurricanefur: What are you talking about **

**Muffiny: two more days, two more days, two more days, two more days, two more days**

**Snowstar: Um…..Is that something about training? Do twolegs have training?**

**Muffiny: two more days, two more days, two more days, two more days**

**Hurricanefur: ….Muffiny only owns the story, the characters and clans are her and her friends….enjoy**

Do they really hate me?

Hurricanepaw woke from her sleep at sun high. She was able to sleep in because of the Gathering last night. Scratchpaw was sleeping happily next to her. Hurricanepaw stretched and left the den.

The light was blinding for a second, she blinked it away. Suddenly, a cat wailed. Hurricanepaw turned and saw her father over a body. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she recognized the blood soaked fur and lifeless eyes.

It was her mother.

Hurricanepaw felt like everything around her was falling. She stared at the beautiful silver eyes that once glittered, the light of life shining. Now they were dull.

Her black and white fur was covered in blood. It was matted and barely showed its original color. The once beautiful she cat was stained red.

Her claws were out stretched, fur caught between them, the ends red with her enemy's blood.

The most disturbing was her tail. The end was almost ripped off.

_How could I….how did I…..not hear her….._Hurricanepaw thought with despair. Tears gathered in her eyes, spilling over.

Cats glanced at her with pity in her eyes. She felt a nudge from behind, and turned to see Snowstar. "Go on, she was your mother," she meowed softly. Hurricanepaw nodded and padded next to her father.

Lightningstrike didn't notice she was there. He was crying, loudly. Hurricanepaw could feel Scratchpaw next to her. _He must've woken up after he heard the wailing..._Hurricanepaw thought dully. She buried her nose in her mothers bloodied fur, breathing in her scent, tinted with the smell of blood. Meanwhile, Snowstar jumped up on the boulder. She didn't call the clan together, they were already there.

"This is a sign. From the smell, it seems as if a LightningClan warrior did this," She began. Cats growled, and hatred burned in Lightningstrike's eyes. "The hatred of the Curse of Storm has returned, and at full scale."

Hurricanepaw's eye got wider, the whites of her eyes were showing. _So….this is…..my fault?_ the thought barely registered in her brain. Guilt bore down at her. _She's dead….because of the Curse….._She closed her eyes, a sob shaking her shoulders.

Shadowsplash padded over to her, knowing she was blaming herself. She slid in between Lightningstrike and Hurricanepaw, letting her tail rest on her shoulders. One of the other apprentices, Deathpaw, looked over at the gray she cat with sympathy shining in his amber eyes. He padded over to the poor she cat, his muscles moving under his red and black pelt.

Hurricanepaw had her eyes closed. She wasn't paying any attention to the other cats, no touch registering in her brain. She gently placed one of her paws over her mother's paw, laying her head next to the two paws. Tears streamed down her face, her body was shaking with silent sobs.

**Muffiny: Hope you liked it! two more days, two more days, two more days, two more days**

**Hurricanefur: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE TWO MORE DAYS?**

**Muffiny: two more days, two more days, two more days….I JUST HAVE TWO MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL AND THEM I'M FREEEEEEEEE! Also, thank you to Comettail76 and Moonshine57 for your reviews, and also to Comettail76 for your favorite! Like seriously, with out you guys I wouldn't be writing this.  
**


	7. Saying goodbye to talking

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: I'M BACK AND ALMOST FREE! So close….I don't even need to take my bag again…..**

**Hurricanefur: Shut up already I don't care**

**Muffiny: Fine….I can still shove you in the pond…..characters and clans are mine and my friend's. Story is mine. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. ENJOY!**

Saying goodbye to talking

It was a day after Longfur was buried. Hurricanepaw still felt the guilt and mourned for her mother. Some cats helped her, Sandpaw, Deathpaw, Snowstar, and Shadowsplash. Lightningstrike and Scratchpaw were over taken with grief, unable to help the unstable she cat. The other cats hated her, blaming her for Longfur's brutal death.

It was sunrise. Snowstar had taken her apprentice out for training, hoping that it would take her mind off of her mother's death for the time being. She was worrying about the gray she cat. She hadn't eaten since her mother had been found. She wasn't talking much either, but that was to be expected. Shadowsplash tried to get her to eat, saying her mother would've wanted her to eat.

But Hurricanepaw had lost all appetite. She would only talk to her mentor, Deathpaw, Sandpaw, and Shadowsplash. She wouldn't even talk to her brother anymore, no matter how hard he had tried. Her blue eyes held a haunted look.

"Hurricanepaw," Snowstar began, looking down at her apprentice. "You know that I'm worried, right? You won't even talk to your own family." Hurricanepaw didn't respond. _They wanted a response, this is what they get. _Hurricanepaw thought.

Snowstar talked for a little while, but gave up when Hurricanepaw never responded. "I want you to eat some food tonight, alright? Now, lets go hunting." Hurricanepaw nodded, standing up and scenting the air. She caught the smell of a mouse and sped off, quickly finding it and placing her paw on it's tail, biting it's throat. She padded back to her mentor, catching a few more mice along the way.

Snowstar purred at the prey. She led the way back to camp. When the entered, cats growled at Hurricanepaw as usual. She padded over to the fresh kill pile and put down her mice. Then she padded to her den. Sandpaw was talking with Smallpaw. When Hurricanepaw padded in, Smallpaw growled at her. "It's fine, Smallpaw. Really, she's taken enough." Hurricanepaw said nothing. She just laid down in her nest.

"It's fine? FINE?! She's the reason Longfur's dead!" Smallpaw growled. "And she blames herself enough, she doesn't need to be reminded every day for it. You haven't noticed how she doesn't talk to anyone any more? She doesn't want another cat to die because of her!" Sandpaw meowed.

"You don't have to stand up for me," Hurricanepaw mumbled, looking away. "What do you mean? We do it because we don't want to see you hurt, Hurricanepaw." A new voice meowed. _Deathpaw,_ Hurricanepaw thought.

She didn't respond. She curled into a small ball. She heard pawsteps pad up to her, and two cats sit next to her. "Come on, look up," Sandpaw meowed gently. "We don't want to see you like this," Deathpaw added.

She let her body relax, uncurling it a little. She lifted her head up, resting it on her paw. She saw Scratchpaw pad into the den. Her brother dropped a mouse in front of her. "You need to eat something. Lightningstrke is worried about you, and so am I." Hurricanepaw didn't eat the mouse. She pushed it away, and curled up again.

**Muffiny: Done! Hope you liked it! Thanks to PikaBolt101 (I know, I came up with the name when I was like 9 or something and just got into warriors) and to Embersoul1130 (No need to rub it in…*sniff*) for your reviews! Also thanks to Embersoul for following the story (You can do that? Sorry I'm a noob) and for your favorite! **

**Hurricanefur: You talk a lot too….reminds me of Koppo…..**

**Koppo: Shut up….**

**Muffiny: See you next time!**


	8. The day it all changed

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: FREEDOM! My grade just went to an arcade for the last day...I didn't know I was that good at Dance Dance Revolution…..**

**Hurricanefur: I really don't care**

**Muffiny: Shut up….Anyways, TO THE STORY!**

The day it all changed

Hurricanepaw woke up at dawn, the other apprentices stretching and yawning. Deathpaw was shaking her awake. "Come on, you'll be late for training!" Hurricanepaw sat up and yawned. Sunlight was dimly filtering through the chamber's entrance. She stretched and padded out of the den. Snowstar was talking to Lightningstrike. Many other cats looked at Hurricanepaw as she got up and growled at her. She ignored this, she had seen something else on the side of the cave that interested her more.

She remembered the white pelt, the black paw, and the blue eyes that had the appearance of blindness. _Featherpaw?_ she thought. _Why is she here? She's from LightningClan, she has to take care of them!_

Featherpaw looked around the camp with curiosity, her eyes lighting up when she saw Hurricanepaw. Featherpaw had two StormClan warriors next to her, making sure she didn't run away. Featherpaw smiled at her, and Hurricanepaw looked away. _She's part of the Clan that killed Longfur…_ she thought, growling. The StormClan warriors next to Featherpaw laughed. "Serves her right!" "She's the reason Longfur's dead!"

Featherpaw looked confused. Hurricanepaw looked back at Featherpaw, her eyes glittering with anger. _I can never forgive LightningClan,_ she flicked her tail and looked at Deathpaw, who had came out of the den with her. "Come on, she wasn't the one who killed her. She's just part of the clan that did," He meowed.

"And the cat they killed was my mother, and because of it cats are blaming me for her death," Hurricanepaw meowed. "And I happen to agree with them."

Deathpaw sighed. "But do you know if it was organized? What if the she doesn't even know about Longfur?" he meowed.

As he was talking, Smallpaw and Sandpaw had come out of the den. "What's she doing here?" Smallpaw growled, her lip curled in disgust. Sandpaw ignored it and padded over to Hurricanepaw and Deathpaw. "Could we go ask Snowstar why she's here?" she asked. Hurricanepaw shook her head, flicking her tail over to their leader. She had leapt onto a boulder, about to call the clan together.

"Let all cats able to recognize the curse gather under the stars!" Snowstar yowled, her voice echoing around the cave. The cats of her clan gathered under the boulder and waited for their leader to speak. Snowstar took a breath and began.

"This morning, when the dawn patrol was about to leave, we found a LightningClan apprentice waiting at the entrance to our camp." cats growled at the mention of LightningClan, the death of Longfur still fresh in their minds. "She calls herself Featherpaw and claims she wishes to be part of StormClan." cats growled, shaking their heads. Featherpaw's eyes glittered with hope. "Why should we let her in? Her clan's the reason Longfur's dead!" a warrior called out. a few others went on like this. Snowstar raised her tail for silence.

"Um, if you don't mind," a voice popped up. Heads turned towards the voice, looking at Featherpaw. "What's this whole thing about Longfur?" she asked. Some cat's eyes widened in disbelief.

"A few sunrises ago, we found a warrior by the name of Longfur's body laying in the clearing. LightningClan scent was covering her body. Hurricanepaw, Scratchpaw,a dn Lightningstrike lowered their heads, still mourning Longfur deeply. Featherpaw's eyes widened. "Y-you mean...someone… from my clan...murdered?" she meowed. Snowstar nodded.

"Featherpaw, why do you want to join StormClan?" Snowstar asked. Featherpaw's eyes showed determination. "Cats from LightningClan are act differently around me. Because I'm different. I have a curse, like the Curse of Storm. It doesn't have a name, but its passed through generation to generation like Hurricanepaw's is. It gives me the power to turn invisible." Featherpaw held up her black paw, the paw suddenly disappearing. It came back and she set it down. "Hurricanepaw said that she liked it here when we were at the Gathering, so I thought you might accept me better here." Featherpaw finished, looking at Snowstar. Featherpaw glanced at Hurricanepaw and smiled.

"I will allow you to join my clan," Snowstar meowed. Snowstar dismissed the clan and jumped off of the boulder, flicking her tail at Hurricanepaw. Hurricanepaw padded over to her mentor.

"You can speak to Foxstar, correct?" Hurricanepaw nodded. "I want you to ask him if these curses must stay in their respective clans," Hurricanepaw nodded again.

Featherpaw padded over to the two cats and looked at Hurricanepaw, smiling. "I guess you're not alone anymore, huh?"

**Muffiny: Done! Hope you like it! And, yes Koppo, yes you can. *Holds out Hurricanefur***

**Hurricanefur: What can she do? What do I have to do with it?**

***splash***


	9. I was never alone

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hurricanefur: YOU LET HER THROW ME IN THE POND?!**

***Muffiny and Koppo laughing uncontrollably in the background***

**Featherpaw: Muffiny doesn't own warriors, but she wants to! TO THE STORY!**

I was never alone

It was a day after Featherpaw had joined the clan. Her new mentor was Screechfall, a black tom with blue eyes.

Hurricanepaw had been able to speak with Foxstar, and learned that the curses had to stay in the clan that that cat was born into.

So life was good for the two cursed she cats.

Well, almost everything was.

Now both of them were being ignored, but they were both already used to this. Deathpaw, Scratchpaw, and Sandpaw were willing to talk with Featherpaw. Hurricanepaw was also speaking to Scratchpaw and Featherpaw now.

The two she cats had become good friends, being able to understand each other better than other cats could.

"Can I ask you something?" Featherpaw asked. Hurricanepaw looked up and nodded. "It looked like you, Scratchpaw, and Lightningstrike were really sad when Snowstar told me about Longfur. Why is that?" Featherpaw meowed.

Hurricanepaw sighed. She knew she would've noticed. "Longfur was my mother," she meowed.

"Well, I'm sorry for what my old clan did. I knew that they hated the Curse, but to think they would do that…" Featherpaw's voice faded away.

Hurricanepaw stood up and stretched. "Come on, training starts soon." Featherpaw nodded and padded out of the den with her.

Snowstar was sitting in the clearing, talking with Screechfall. Snowstar saw the two apprentices and motioned for them to come over. The two cursed cats bounded over to their mentors.

"We're going to train you two together today, we decided that it would be a good idea for you to be able to use your powers together." Snowstar meowed, looking down at the apprentices. They nodded. They looked at each other and smiled. _Finally! _Hurricanepaw thought.

"Let's go!" Screechfall meowed, and ran to the entrance of the camp. Hurricanepaw immediately sped in front of him, passing by him in a flash. It felt good to be able to run again, especially at her top speed. She was disappointed when she reached the sand pit, wanting to run more. She sat down and waited for the other cats.

They arrived a few minutes later, Featherpaw behind them, painting a little.

"Lets start the training," Snowstar meowed, sitting down on the fallen tree trunk on the side of the pit. "I both of you to know everything you can know about each other's power's." she ordered.

"We already do." The she cats said in unision.

"Foxstar and Chiwind already told us," Hurricanepaw meowed.

"Chiwind?" Snowstar asked.

"She had my curse before me," Featherpaw explained. Snowstar nodded.

"We haven't actually been able to practice anything though, we only know about them," Hurricanepaw meowed.

"Well then, let's start now!" Screechfall meowed excitedly.

**Muffiny: Thanks for reading! And thanks again to Embersoul1130 for your second review! And also to the random guest person I forgot about last chapter (sorry bro), thanks!**

**Hurricanefur: You….let….her….throw…..me….in….the...pond…**

**Koppo: Yep she did. And it was fun!**

**Muffiny: TO THE NEXT CHAPTER….WHEN IT'S UP**


	10. Curses in training

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: I'm gonna try for a longer chapter this time! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, my glasses are dirty and I'm too lazy to go clean them.**

**Hurricanefur: Not gonna happen, and go clean what ever those glasses are.**

**Muffiny: Koppo! Wanna throw her in the pond again? Oh, and could you log me out on your laptop? You can text me what you think. *Holds out Hurricanefur***

Curses in training

"Wait," The two she cats said together.

"We need to tell you something," Hurricanepaw meowed. Featherpaw nodded, flicking her tail. Snowstar looked curious while Screechfall was confused.

"It's about the curses," Featherpaw began. "They have...I guess you could call it...a side effect." The she cat's eyes hardened.

"Sort of like losing yourself for a while, you can't control what you're doing." Hurricanepaw added. "Foxstar and Chiwind said it was like you were aware of what you were doing, but you couldn't do anything about it." The white and black tip of her tail flicked.

"For example, you could kill a cat unwillingly, but you could only sit back and watch." Featherpaw finished.

The two mentors eyes were wide. Snowstar looked deep in thought. "Now that I think about it, There were times when Foxstar was acting a little differently that he normally would," the leader meowed. Screechfall nodded.

"Chiwind said that we would be able to tell when we were like that, and to not be afraid to attack each other if we had to," Featherpaw meowed. Snowstar nodded, her eyes softening.

"That makes this much easier," she meowed.

"Let's start the training, we need our two biggest assets to be ready for battle," Screechfall meowed. The three she cats nodded and got ready for training.

"Featherpaw, I don't know how much training you have had in the past, but in StormClan we have a different style of fighting," Snowstar began. "Since most of our cats are fast, we focus more on the speed of our attacks and making every attack count," she continued. Featherpaw nodded.

"What we want to do is take the moves you've already learned and adapt them to make them faster and more efficient," Fallenblade finished. Featherpaw nodded again. "Let's start training!"

*****STARS*****

The two she cats were panting, the sunset turning the sky a blood red. Snowstar stood up and started to leave. "When we go back to camp you can each have a piece of fresh kill." she meowed, and raced back to camp. The two she cats and tom ran after her, Hurricanepaw sped forward wanting to get some food. She had started eating after Featherpaw had come to StormClan.

She reached the camp in about a minute, greeted by the usual growls. At least there were less of them. Deathpaw padded up to her and padded next to her while she padded to the fresh kill pile. She picked up a mouse and padded into the apprentices den and ate her mouse. SHe curled up in her nest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Muffiny: Sorry this chapter took so long! Family issues mixed with writers block and a healthy amount of laziness. Also...I lost my glasses.**

**Hurricanefur: Hope you liked the chapter!**


	11. The hunting assessment

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: I FOUND MY GLASSES! I'M NOT BLIND ANYMORE!**

**Hurricanefur: Thanks to Comettail76 and Me OW3 (or the guest idk anymore) for your reviews.**

**Muffiny: To answer your questions, I don't know yet, but I have been thinking about it. If the other clans will have curses they'll be more rare, like there's gonna be a time period you have to wait to pass on the curse, like a 10 years or something. Also, GUYS I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG! I'll write a few chapters today and I'll try to make this one long. Also, every other weekend I can't update, my mom doesn't trust me with her laptop after I downloaded one of those FBI viruses on it. You know how those take pictures? It took one of me when I was eating Jell-o. **

**Hurricanefur: Enjoy the chapter!**

The hunting assessment

Hurricanepaw woke up in the apprentices den with the sunlight dimly filtering through the entrance of the small den. It had been a moon since Featherpaw had joined the clan, and soon enough the assessments were going to happen. The gray she cat gulped at the thought. _Wait...how would they do the assessments for me and Featherpaw anyway? Are we not allowed to use our powers? _she thought.

Hurricanepaw looked over at the white she cat. _That would suck…_ she thought. Featherpaw moved a little in her sleep, muttering something about mice dancing. Hurricanepaw sweatdropped. _What does she dream about?_ she shrugged it off and padded out of the den, greeted with a few growls. Most cats had gotten over Longfur, except for those closest to her, and that included Hurricanepaw. Snowstar flicked her tail when she saw Hurricanepaw, motioning for her to come over.

Hurricanepaw ran over to her mentor and sat down. "Let's wait for Scratchpaw and Featherpaw," Snowstar meowed, and Hurricanepaw nodded. She watched as Fallenblade and Screechfall get tired of waiting and went to go wake up their apprentices. All four of the cats came out after a little while, along with the other apprentices. Fallenblade and Screechfall led the way towards Snowstar and Hurricanepaw. "Today, the three of you will have your first assessment. Fallenblade and Screechfall will go around watching all three of you. I have some matters that need to be addressed." The five cats nodded, understanding that the Clan came first.

"Fallenblade, explain the rest." The black she cat nodded, and watched as her leader padded off to talk to her senior warriors. She faced the three apprentices, whose eyes were shining with excitement and lined with nervousness. "This is a hunting assessment, so catch as much prey as you can. Featherpaw, Hurricanepaw," Fallenblade paused to look at the cursed she cats. "You are not allowed to use your powers." The she cats nodded. _Yay, I get to be slow, _Hurricanepaw thought.

"You have until sun high to come back to camp. GO!" at once, all the apprentices raced out of the camp. Hurricanepaw was going a little faster than the other two, wanting to catch as much prey as possible.

She separated from the other two and started sniffing the air. She padded through the fields that made up the territory of StormClan, looking around for any trace of prey. She saw a little bit of movement in the heather ahead of her and opened her mouth, smelling the mouthwatering scent of mice. She crouched down and creeped forward quietly, not making a sound. Once she was close enough, she jumped forward and pinned the mouse down, biting down on it's neck, breaking the spine.

She sat up proudly and buried the prey, sniffing the air for anymore in the area. She sighed when she didn't find any, moving away from the area towards the stream that led towards a pond in the middle of the territory. The birds usually stayed there and made it a good place for hunting. She creeped forward and sniffed the air, smelled a bird farther downstream.

She followed the scent and saw it searching the ground for worms. She jumped forward and pinned it down, killing it with a bite to the neck. She, again, buried her prey and went off hunting again. She repeated the process a few times until she looked up and saw that it was almost sun high. She went back and dug up all the prey that she had caught (2 birds, 3 mice) and ran back to camp.

Featherpaw was already there when she got there, sitting with 4 mice in front of her. Hurricanepaw sat next to the other cursed she cat, setting her prey down. "Have you seen Scratchpaw?" Featherpaw asked. Hurricanepaw shook her head.

"He'll be here soon," Hurricanepaw reassured. Screechfall padded into the camp towards the she cats.

"Scratchpaw and Fallenblade aren't here yet?" the black tom asked. The she cats shook their heads. "They're late, where are they?" A little bit later, Scratchpaw and Fallenblade padded into camp, Scratchpaw loaded with prey.

There was another cat in between the two, all three cats decorated with scratches. The cat in between them had the scent of TornadoClan. It was a dark gray tom with green eyes. The she cat looked at Scratchpaw and told him something, and the tom padded over to the she cats. Fallenblade led the tom to Snowstar's den.

**Muffiny: DONE! I'm still REALLY sorry you guys, I'll try my best and update sooner. There's been some more family issues, so I haven't been thinking about this for a while.**

**Hurricanefur: Just update sooner**

**Muffiny: ON A BETTER NOTE…. CONGRATS TO KOPPO FOR GETTING HER BLACK BELT! I'm really happy for you Koppo! If you guys want me to give you guys a shout out for something I'd be really happy to do it :3 I'll try to update either later today or early tomorrow.**


	12. The stranger from TornadoClan

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: HEY GUYS! I'm here with another chapter! And I just joined three forums, if you want to check them out they're SparkClan, RadianceClan, and SolarClan. Thanks to Solaris Vantas is in ze TARDIS for showing them to me! Thanks bro!**

**Hurricanefur: GET ON WITH IT ALL READY**

**Muffiny: SHUT UP I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! Do I even need to say the disclaimer anymore?**

The stranger from TornadoClan

"Scratchpaw, what happened?" Hurricanepaw asked, her voice showing worry for her littermate.

"Shouldn't he go see Shadowsplash?" Featherpaw asked, flicking her tail towards the medicine den. Before any of the apprentices could move, Shadowsplash ran out of the den with some herbs and looked around, her amber eyes resting on Scratchpaw. The black and white she cat ran over to the injured tom and started treating his wounds.

"TornadoClan, right?" Shadowsplash asked. Scratchpaw nodded. "Go ahead, tell the story," the she cat meowed as she inspected the tom.

"Well, I was hunting near the TornadoClan border, when I saw the tom run across the border after some prey," Scratchpaw began, the two cursed she cats listening closely to the tom. "I ran over and caught the prey and told him that it was ours, and that if he left then I wouldn't hurt him. He laughed at me and told me an apprentice couldn't beat a warrior, and that it was his prey and I should give it back before I got hurt.

"That's when Fallenblade came out and we all started fighting, where we won, of course, and we brought him back here," Scratchpaw finished. Shadowsplash was almost done treating his wounds, and a few other cats had gathered around when he was telling the story. Murmuring broke out between the Clan, wondering what Snowstar would do about the foreign tom.

Snowstar padded out of her den and sat down. "Let all cats old enough to recognize the curse gather under the stars," most of the cats were already out in the clearing and gathered around their leader, sitting down. Hurricanepaw and Featherpaw sat next to each other, Scratchpaw sitting next to them. The small amount of cats in their dens padded leisurely out of them and joined the rest of the clan.

"As most of you know, there was a TornadoClan cat who trespassed on our land. His name is Lightningclaw," the white she cat began, flicking her tail. "He will be sent back to his territory, guided by Shadowsplash, Screechfall, Hurricanepaw, and Featherpaw. Clan dismissed," Snowstar stood up and padded back to her den, Lightningstrike following her.

Screechfall approached the two she cats, along with Shadowsplash. The two apprentices stood up and padded over to Lightningclaw. "Come on, we're taking you back," Screechfall meowed to the tom. Lightningclaw stood up and glared at Hurricanepaw.

"And I get to be taken back by a cursed cat, what fun," he snarled.

"Actually, two," Featherpaw put in, standing next to the gray she cat. Hurricanepaw flashed a look at Featherpaw, who looked at her, her blind looking blue eyes shining.

"Let's go," Shadowsplash meowed, leading the way towards the entrance to camp. The four cats followed quickly.

Shadowsplash led the way to TornadoClan territory, and Lightningclaw grumbling the whole way there. "Will you shut up?" Hurricanepaw asked, annoyed at the constant grumbling. Featherpaw nodded in agreement.

"Why should I listen to a StormClan cat? A cursed one, at that?" Lightningclaw growled.

"You were the one who was on our territory," Featherpaw pointed out. Lightningclaw turned, still grumbling. Hurricanepaw sighed. _Is all of TornadoClan like this?_ she wondered. _I really hope not, he's a warrior acting like an apprentice!_

The five cats reached the border and sat down to wait for a patrol. Hurricanepaw kept watching Lightningclaw, as he sat silently waiting at the edge of the forest that made up TornadoClan territory. After a while of waiting, the bushes on the TornadoClan border started rustling, and a group of 3 cats came out.

In the middle was a white she cat with amber eyes, almost like fire. On her right was a brown tom with a black tail. He had dark green eyes. The last was an almost red she cat with a few white spots on her pelt. one of her eyes was blue, the other was green.

"Firegaze, nice to see you," Shadowsplash meowed.

"Shadowsplash," The warrior nodded to the medicine cat. Her amber eyes looked over the StormClan cats and stopped at Lightningstrike. "Lightningclaw? What are you doing there?" she asked.

"Allow me to explain," Shadowsplash meowed. She told Firegaze what Scratchpaw had told them. When she was done, Firegaze flicked her tail at Lightningclaw.

"We'll take Lightningclaw back to camp with us," Firegaze told Shadowsplash and padded off, the TornadoClan cats following her. Slowly, the StormClan cats went back to camp.

"What should we have when we get back? A mouse?" Featherpaw asked Hurricanepaw. Hurricanepaw rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should take a bird, those taste good, too," Featherpaw kept going on and on about how good mice tasted until they reached the camp, when they got permission to get some fresh kill and could spend the rest of the day how ever they wanted to.

"I'll go for I mouse, I think," Featherpaw meowed, as the two she cats grabbed their fresh kill and started to eat. "I wonder what the other apprentices are doing," Featherpaw meowed between bites of her mouse.

"Deathpaw told me that he had battle training with Smallpaw today," Hurricanepaw told her friend (A/N that has extreme ADHD/ADD). Featherpaw nodded.

"What about Sandpaw?" Featherpaw asked. Hurricanepaw didn't reply. While they were eating, Scratchpaw padded over to the she cats.

"How was to trip? Did you see their camp?" he asked, sitting down. The she cats shook their heads.

"We only went to the border and waited for a patrol," Hurricanepaw meowed. "I was hoping for something more exciting," she added.

"So was I, at least for Firegaze to get a little mad at Lightningclaw!" Featherpaw meowed.

"She probably agreed with him," Scratchpaw told the hyperactive she cat. Hurricanepaw nodded in agreement.

"TornadoClan cats are so stubborn," Hurricanepaw muttered. The three apprentices began to talk about their training, and after a while Deathpaw and Smallpaw, along with their mentors, padded into camp.

Deathpaw picked up some fresh kill and padded over to the group of younger apprentices. "I heard about a TornadoClan cat on the territory," he began.

Scratchpaw nodded. "I found him when we were out on our hunting assessment," he meowed.

"Me and Hurricanepaw helped bring him back to TornadoClan," Featherpaw meowed proudly.

"We didn't do much, just make sure he actually left," Hurricanepaw told Deathpaw, who nodded.

"So how'd you do on the assessment?" Deathpaw asked.

"Don't know yet," the three replied in sync.

**Muffiny: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I hope it's a long one, they look different on google docs than Fanfiction. Oh, Koppo if you want…...you can throw Hurricanefur in the pond again**

**Hurricanefur: Don't…...you….dare…..**

**Koppo: TOO LATE!**


	13. The curse strikes

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: THE NEXT CHAPTER! Let's see if I can two chapters out on the same day! **

**Hurricanefur: Who trusted you with a pond in your backyard**

**Muffiny: *Shrugs* also, thanks to Mnaseer2001 for your review! TO THE STORY!**

The curse strikes

The next day was filled with nervousness and excitement for Hurricanepaw, along with Scratchpaw and Featherpaw. None of the apprentices had gotten the results for the hunting assessments, and waited anxiously for them. The gray she cat was sitting outside of the apprentice's den, waiting for her mentor. Featherpaw padded out of the den with a yawn.

"Morning, Hurricanepaw," the tired she cat yawned. Hurricanepaw nodded to her friend. "I hope we find out how we did today," Featherpaw meowed, sitting next to the gray she cat. Hurricanepaw nodded again.

"You two, over here!" the two she cats turned at the voice of Screechfall, both padding towards the tom. "Snowstar is busy today, so I'm taking over your training for today, Hurricanepaw," the strangely quiet she cat nodded once more. "We're doing battle training today," Screechfall announced.

Featherpaw's eyes glittered with excitement. "What about the assessment?" Featherpaw asked. "Oh, right. Almost forgot. You both passed, along with Scratchpaw," Both cats eyes lit up. Screechfall stood up and lead the way out of camp.

Featherpaw turned to Hurricanepaw. "You alright? I mean, I know what's going on, but you really should talk more," she quietly told Hurricanepaw. The other she cat nodded. Featherpaw looked away. "Just don't do anything stupid," she muttered. Hurricanepaw didn't respond.

Screechfall stopped in a sandy clearing and sat down. "First, I want you to to have a practice fight. No claws, no teeth," the tom ordered. The two she cats nodded. "Give it everything you got," Screechfall told the two she cats, and flicked his tail for them to begin.

Instantly, Screechfall could tell there was something wrong with Hurricanepaw. Instead of her usual ice blue, her eyes were tinted with green. The she cat raced forward and instantly pinned down Featherpaw, then quickly jumped off. Screechfall had never seen the gray she cat fight like that before.

Featherpaw quickly got back up, and turned invisible. She ran towards Hurricanepaw and hit her flank, then jumped back. Hurricanepaw was over Featherpaw in a flash, one paw held at the white she cat's throat, or where it would be.

It was like Hurricanepaw wasn't controlling her body at all, and in truth, she wasn't. To her, it was like she was watching the fight from outside her body, like everything else she had been doing all day. She had no control over her actions, but someone else did.

Hurricanepaw's eyes turned back to ice blue, and she blacked out. "Hurricanepaw!" Featherpaw yowled, going over to her friend. Screechfall ran over to the she cats.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. Featherpaw looked up at her mentor.

"The curse," She meowed, and looked back at her friend. "Chiwind said that it's short the first time something like this happens, but after a while it'll get longer," Featherpaw added. Screechfall nodded, remembering when the two apprentices explained the situation to him and Snowstar.

Hurricanepaw's eyes fluttered open, looking confused. "What….happened? Shouldn't I be in the den?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Featherpaw asked. Hurricanepaw shook her head. "The curse," she told her, and Hurricanepaw nodded.

"So back to training?" Hurricanepaw asked. Screechfall was stunned. She just passed out, but wanted to train? He found himself nodding.

Featherpaw and Hurricanepaw stood up and faced each other again. Featherpaw vanished from sight, and Hurricanepaw started running around at her top speed to avoid being hit. She jumped where Featherpaw was but nothing was there, and found herself being tackled. Hurricanepaw raised her paws and shoved Featherpaw off of her.

**MANY HOURS OF POINTLESS FIGHTING LATER**

The two she cats were painting and facing eachother. Screechfall nodded and stood up. "Let's go back to camp. You can each have a piece of fresh kill when we're there," The she cats nodded. Featherpaw started rambling about food again.

"Just take a bird, you had a mouse last time," Hurricanepaw told her.

"But it's the taste that matters! You can't just have something different every time you eat, you need to enjoy the food!" Featherpaw exclaimed. "You have so much to learn in the art of food," she mumbled. Hurricanepaw rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," the gray she cat told the other she cat. "Is food all you care about?" Hurricanepaw asked.

"Mostly," Featherpaw meowed. Hurricanepaw sighed.

"How did I know you would say that," she meowed. Featherpaw smiled.

"You know me so well!"

"Shut up,"


	14. The curse strikes 2 (i don't care)

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Muffiny: THE NEXT CHAPTER! Let's see if I can two chapters out on the same day! **

**Hurricanefur: Who trusted you with a pond in your backyard**

**Muffiny: *Shrugs* also, thanks to Mnaseer2001 for your review! TO THE STORY!**

The curse strikes

The next day was filled with nervousness and excitement for Hurricanepaw, along with Scratchpaw and Featherpaw. None of the apprentices had gotten the results for the hunting assessments, and waited anxiously for them. The gray she cat was sitting outside of the apprentice's den, waiting for her mentor. Featherpaw padded out of the den with a yawn.

"Morning, Hurricanepaw," the tired she cat yawned. Hurricanepaw nodded to her friend. "I hope we find out how we did today," Featherpaw meowed, sitting next to the gray she cat. Hurricanepaw nodded again.

"You two, over here!" the two she cats turned at the voice of Screechfall, both padding towards the tom. "Snowstar is busy today, so I'm taking over your training for today, Hurricanepaw," the strangely quiet she cat nodded once more. "We're doing battle training today," Screechfall announced.

Featherpaw's eyes glittered with excitement. "What about the assessment?" Featherpaw asked. "Oh, right. Almost forgot. You both passed, along with Scratchpaw," Both cats eyes lit up. Screechfall stood up and lead the way out of camp.

Featherpaw turned to Hurricanepaw. "You alright? I mean, I know what's going on, but you really should talk more," she quietly told Hurricanepaw. The other she cat nodded. Featherpaw looked away. "Just don't do anything stupid," she muttered. Hurricanepaw didn't respond.

Screechfall stopped in a sandy clearing and sat down. "First, I want you to to have a practice fight. No claws, no teeth," the tom ordered. The two she cats nodded. "Give it everything you got," Screechfall told the two she cats, and flicked his tail for them to begin.

Instantly, Screechfall could tell there was something wrong with Hurricanepaw. Instead of her usual ice blue, her eyes were tinted with green. The she cat raced forward and instantly pinned down Featherpaw, then quickly jumped off. Screechfall had never seen the gray she cat fight like that before.

Featherpaw quickly got back up, and turned invisible. She ran towards Hurricanepaw and hit her flank, then jumped back. Hurricanepaw was over Featherpaw in a flash, one paw held at the white she cat's throat, or where it would be.

It was like Hurricanepaw wasn't controlling her body at all, and in truth, she wasn't. To her, it was like she was watching the fight from outside her body, like everything else she had been doing all day. She had no control over her actions, but someone else did.

Hurricanepaw's eyes turned back to ice blue, and she blacked out. "Hurricanepaw!" Featherpaw yowled, going over to her friend. Screechfall ran over to the she cats.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. Featherpaw looked up at her mentor.

"The curse," She meowed, and looked back at her friend. "Chiwind said that it's short the first time something like this happens, but after a while it'll get longer," Featherpaw added. Screechfall nodded, remembering when the two apprentices explained the situation to him and Snowstar.

Hurricanepaw's eyes fluttered open, looking confused. "What….happened? Shouldn't I be in the den?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Featherpaw asked. Hurricanepaw shook her head. "The curse," she told her, and Hurricanepaw nodded.

"So back to training?" Hurricanepaw asked. Screechfall was stunned. She just passed out, but wanted to train? He found himself nodding.

Featherpaw and Hurricanepaw stood up and faced each other again. Featherpaw vanished from sight, and Hurricanepaw started running around at her top speed to avoid being hit. She jumped where Featherpaw was but nothing was there, and found herself being tackled. Hurricanepaw raised her paws and shoved Featherpaw off of her.

**MANY HOURS OF POINTLESS FIGHTING LATER**

The two she cats were painting and facing eachother. Screechfall nodded and stood up. "Let's go back to camp. You can each have a piece of fresh kill when we're there," The she cats nodded. Featherpaw started rambling about food again.

"Just take a bird, you had a mouse last time," Hurricanepaw told her.

"But it's the taste that matters! You can't just have something different every time you eat, you need to enjoy the food!" Featherpaw exclaimed. "You have so much to learn in the art of food," she mumbled. Hurricanepaw rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," the gray she cat told the other she cat. "Is food all you care about?" Hurricanepaw asked.

"Mostly," Featherpaw meowed. Hurricanepaw sighed.

"How did I know you would say that," she meowed. Featherpaw smiled.

"You know me so well!"

"Shut up,"

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**ALRIGHT I HAVE A REASON FOR THE LATE (kinda…) UPDATE IT SWEAR! It's kinda a long story though so no Hurricanefur in this part (and yes Mnaseer2001, yes you can *passes you Hurricanefur* have fun with it!). So basically, on Saturday my dad made me and older brother go kayaking. What he didn't tell us was that it was for 3 hours straight. Yep I got one break where I could actually get out of the kayak that lasted like, a minute. So after that we went on a train ride, and thats when the terror happened. You know how you get those really bad cramps that hurt when you move wherever the cramp is? Yeah, I got two of those in my right arm that hurt really bad and one in my left arm that was steadily getting worse. By the time we had to get into the car to go back home I was about to cry (and yes, I did cry a little bit). So my dad gave me tylenol(did I spell that right?) and Ibuprofen(Okay, that is really hard to spell it sounds like id but it's ib) and after about two days, I finally got better, but then my legs started cramping up. Those just got better yesterday, and I'm usually busy on Thursdays because of music lessons. Also, I won't be able to update as soon often because….the horror…..SCHOOLS STARTING AGAIN! WHY IS IT A REQUIREMENT IN AMERICA! WHY?! **


End file.
